Hart
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: De soluciones poco ortodoxas y castigos nada comunes. [BDSM]


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes son creación exclusiva de Kishimoto-san ¬¬ Yo solo dedico ésta historia a todas las personas que esperaban **BDSM**[Bondage, disciplina, dominación, sumisión, sadismo y masoquismo] en _Twins_ y no hubo u.u No tiene relación con la trama de ese fic, aunque algo es algo :3 Y no sé si poner "advertencias", pero creo que con la clasificación "M" es suficiente XD

.

**Hart**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Tick tock._

La última clase del viernes finalmente había concluido, los alumnos recogieron sus pertenencias a prisa, ansiosos de abandonar su aula y comenzar a disfrutar el fin de semana. Poco a poco el salón quedó casi vacío, solo contando a dos estudiantes. El joven permanecía sentado en su pupitre, terminando de anotar los ejercicios escritos sobre la pizarra. La otra persona; una chica de larga cabellera azabache y ojos color perla, ella veía la espalda del rubio intentando reunir valor para hablarle. Hinata tomó aire, apretando el libro de matemáticas contra su prominente busto. Caminó hacia él, colocándose delante de su lugar bloqueando el pizarrón, esperando obtener la atención de esos orbes azules. Él alzó la vista, mirándola directo a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Naruto-kun, yo… yo… me… me preguntaba si tú quisieras… —dudó continuar, pero la mirada del áureo le alentó, obteniendo confianza—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo ésta noche? —sus palabras salieron de golpe, sin tartamudeos, y sintió su cara arder al doble cuando Uzumaki le sonrió. Sin embargo, apenas despegó sus labios para decir una oración, el rubio arrugó las cejas y dio un ligero brinco sobre su lugar. Ella notó sus puños apretados y un leve color granate invadiendo las mejillas morenas—. ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?

Uzumaki rió nervioso, dejando de mirar los ojos de Hyuuga para observar discretamente hacia la puerta. No podía verlo, pero sabía quién estaba del otro lado del muro. Su cuerpo le respondía con insistencia. Intentó respirar profundo e ignorarlo, pero la incomodidad de su "juguete" no lo permitía por completo.

¡¿Quién estaría tranquilo con un puto vibrador metido en el culo?!

Él no, aunque procuraría disimularlo.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, estoy bie… ¡Maldito hijo de perra! —gritó, interrumpiendo su primera oración y levantándose un poco de la silla. Las vibraciones del dispositivo habían aumentado de potencial, haciéndole removerse en su interior con mayor firmeza. Cerró fuertemente los labios, evitando soltar algún sonido extraño que asustara a la chica. Volvió a sentarse incomodo, sintiendo el vibrador entrando un centímetro más profundo y golpeando su próstata. Apretó nuevamente los dientes, sin percatarse de la cara contrariada de su compañera. En ese momento todo su alrededor dejó de importarle, concentrándose únicamente en aquel bastardo y su _juguetito_ que le puso esa mañana.

Hyuuga solo desvió la mirada, impresionada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Jamás había escuchado a su adorado "Naruto-kun" decir semejantes palabras. Sus manos apretaron con más fuerza el libro, regañándose a sí misma por ser un fastidio para el rubio

—Creo…creo que mejor me voy, no quiero molestarte, Naruto-kun.

—¡No! Espera…

Ella dio media vuelta corriendo a la puerta, procurando ocultar su cara roja por la vergüenza. Fuera del salón, Hyuuga ignoró a cualquier alumno que transitaba por el pasillo.

—Que rara es-ttebayo —admitió Naruto en voz alta.

Quiso seguirla, pero apenas intentó levantarse el dispositivo vibró y lo apretó con más fuerza, como si estuviera inflándose dentro de él. Las constantes sensaciones de su entrada desgarrada le produjeron un ardor en todo el cuerpo. Colocó su frente sobre la mesa esperando regular su respiración. Exhalaba por la boca sin importarle empapar la madera con su saliva. Unos segundos después frunció el ceño al notar sus pantalones completamente mojados. Volvió a maldecir en voz alta, cualquiera pensaría que había orinado sus pantalones. Quedó en la misma posición por diez minutos.

Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie sacó su suéter azul, amarrándolo alrededor de su cintura, muchas personas utilizaban la prenda de esa manera, él pasaría desapercibido. Colgó su mochila al hombro y salió del salón. No obstante, apenas cruzó el umbral miró a la izquierda, no le sorprendió ver a Sasuke de brazos cruzados, recargando su espalda sobre la pared.

—¿La tartamuda Hyuuga por fin te invitó a salir?

La pregunta sarcástica acompañada de la sonrisa burlona de Uchiha, lo abordó apenas salió por completo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No hables así de Hinata!

El moreno se levantó de su lugar, encogió los hombros restándole importancia a la queja y metió las manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, asistían a diferentes clases en la universidad, aunque compartían el mismo edificio.

—¿Por qué no aceptaste la propuesta? —volvió a preguntar con descaro.

Uchiha jamás se consideró una persona entrometida, pero la puerta abierta le dejó escuchar la conversación. Obteniendo la oportunidad perfecta para recordarle a Uzumaki quién era su dueño. Una _mojigata_ como Hyuuga jamás le haría empapar su ropa interior como él lo hacía. Miró de reojo los pantalones cubiertos por el suéter y rió con cinismo al saber lo que Naruto ocultaba bajo esa prenda. Relamió ligeramente su labio inferior, consciente que el menor lo observaba. Por reacción, Naruto detuvo su trayecto, adelantándose unos pasos quedando frente al otro. No le daría el gusto a Sasuke de parecer un imbécil por no aceptar la invitación de la chica de senos grandes. La sonrisilla de Uchiha no duraría mucho tiempo.

—No acepté, porque estoy reconsiderando la invitación de Sakura-chan —Sasuke alzó una ceja, sin comprender—. Ésta noche quiere que me la folle como una perra en celo.

El azabache borró cualquier muestra de satisfacción, y sin ninguna consideración sacó un pequeño control de su bolcillo, pasándolo de _Medium_ a_Hard_, Naruto dejó de reír soltando un fuerte gemido arrodillándose en medio del pasillo. Agradecía ser los últimos en salir, sino los demás verían sus pantalones húmedos, su cara roja, el sudor de su frente y la saliva escurriendo de su boca debido a los continuos jadeos. Agachándose hasta la altura del menor, Uchiha volvió a sonreír presuntuoso ante la estimulante escena.

—Te mereces un castigo por tu mala disciplina —le aflojó el nudo de la corbata, desabrochó los primeros botones metiendo su mano dentro de la camisa de Naruto, y jaló de su cuello una correa roja que permanecía cubierta por la tela. Teniendo sus rostros tan cerca, Sasuke no dudó en besar lo labios del rubio, le haría recordar a quién pertenecía—. Yo soy tu Amo… y te haré recordar para que nunca lo olvides, usuratonkachi.

Naruto saboreó sus labios, y supo —por el tono de voz— que estaba jodido.

.

S&N

.

Sus sentidos distorsionaban la situación del momento. Poco le importaba en qué minuto llegó a ese lugar, nada de su alrededor tenía sentido. Los sobresaltos de su cuerpo desvanecían cualquier atisbo de realidad del mundo exterior. Sus orbes añiles permanecían cubiertos por una tela negra, pero sabía a la perfección la existencia de su pequeño _paraíso_ escondido dentro de su apartamento: su "sala de juegos" adecuada con todo lo necesario. Muchos preferían las mazmorras; réplicas de salas de tortura diseñadas especialmente para juegos de rol sexual. Ahí tenían una variedad de juguetes sexuales, diferentes tipos de látigos, _floggers o gatos de cola_, fustas, instrumental de observación, utensilios médicos, e infinidad de artilugios que las personas "decentes" desconocían.

Naruto apretó los labios en un vano intento por callar nuevos gimoteos.

En ese instante él empleaba uno de los aparatos más llamativos: el potro. Éste tipo de artefacto se parecía al instrumento común que ocupaban en las prácticas de gimnasia, de diferente altura y con elementos de fijación. Usado para inmovilizar, azotar y castigar. Sin embargo el que utilizaba diferenciaba un poco del ordinario, el suyo era una especie de columpio; una viga de madera en forma de triángulo (con la punta hacia arriba) pendiendo de dos sogas sujetadas al techo.

—¿Qué te parece mi castigo?

Uzumaki residía desnudo sobre ella, con un anillo en el pene, las manos amarradas tras su cuello, sujetadas por cuerdas que adornaban también su pecho y piernas, éstas permanecían dobladas y atadas a sus tobillos, provocando que el peso de su cuerpo recayera por completo en la viga. Sus nalgas eran separadas por la punta, provocando que el nuevo vibrador entrara más a fondo.

Tras él, Sasuke permanecía sin camisa dejando ver su marcado torso, y su espalda desnuda tatuada por varias serpientes negras y purpuras. Sólo vestía unos apretados pantalones de cuero debajo de la pelvis dejando ver parte de unas alas negras de otro tatuaje. Nadie en la universidad sabía de la existencia de dichos grabados, a excepción del rubio.

—¿Mi pequeño sumiso necesita otro azote para entender?

Sasuke escuchó nuevos pujidos incitándolo a soltar otro azote sobre la espalda baja del menor, aunque contenía su fuerza, al estar Naruto con una mordaza de bola dentro de la boca, el rubio no podía utilizar su _palabra de seguridad_ y no sabría en qué momento detenerse. Cuando estaba libre —al menos la voz— la fuerza aumentaba al doble.

Dio otro latigazo.

Cada que el látigo hacía contacto con su piel desnuda, Uzumaki soltaba gemidos adoloridos amortiguados por la mordaza, causándole retorcer su cuerpo y arquear la espalda, acciones incitadoras para pender sobre la viga de adelante hacia atrás. Y si no fuera suficiente el dolor de la madera enterrándose en su carne, Sasuke colocó una bolsa pesada sobre sus piernas, provocando que el filo de la madera se incrustara más fuerte entre las nalgas. Gimió, impidiendo gritar por la bola dentro de su boca. La saliva comenzó a escurrir entre las comisuras de sus labios, mojando su barbilla y bajando por su cuello hasta el pecho.

El moreno deleitó su vista bruna con la erótica escena.

La privación sensorial ponía más caliente a Sasuke, ésta anulaba, temporalmente, los sentidos de la parte pasiva; el habla, la capacidad de movimiento, la vista y otros puntos. La mordaza en la boca, el pañuelo negro sobre los ojos azules, y las cuerdas alrededor de su pecho —y sujetando las piernas—, le hacían sentir su propio miembro reventar. Un Naruto indefenso, disciplinado y sumiso, rebajando el orgullo que lo caracterizaba, le provocaba bajarlo de ahí y penetrarlo con brutalidad.

¿Por qué humillaba a Naruto?

No, iba más allá de simple tortura. Muchas personas confundían el BDSM con la violencia, pero englobaba bastantes conocimientos. Representa entrega absoluta. Un grado de confianza superior, una devoción que representaba más que un simple orgasmo. Existían infinidad de técnicas, juegos o métodos. Como el Sado-masoquismo. Dolor/placer. Los juego de roles nunca faltaban en una sesión, amo y sumiso. Los dos tenían su lado dominador y su parte sumisa, se consideraban _switch_, ya que gustaban de ejercer ambos roles, sumiso/dominante. Aunque dependía de las circunstancias, en esa ocasión Uchiha aprovechaba la oportunidad de doblegar al rubio. Algunos otros preferían el 24/7, _24 horas al día, siete días a la semana_; donde la pareja en los roles de Amo/sumiso extendían la escenificación de su vivencia todo el tiempo disponible, parecía difícil acomodar las actividades diarias entrelazándolas con los roles, pero una parte de esa tensión sexual aumentaba el libido.

Continuando con el castigo, Sasuke dejó el látigo a un lado, tomó un par de pinzas de madera y una vela roja. Existían muchos tipos de pinzas, pero ninguna superaba la presión de una clásica. El moreno sonrió, depositándola sobre un pezón, aplastándolo con saña haciendo que Naruto retorciera sus facciones y extremidades. Luego prendió la vela depositando unas gotas de cera encima del otro pezón rosado, el cual se irguió ante el simple contacto del ardiente líquido. Siguieron los brazos, su pecho, el vientre, las piernas y su pene. Todo su cuerpo cubierto de manchas rojas.

Dolor.

Una fuerte punzada irritó su piel, sin evitar dar un salto sobre la viga, provocando que el vibrador le volviera a penetrar, presionando su próstata hasta volverlo loco de placer. Los fluidos de su ano comenzaron a mojar la madera escurriendo hasta el suelo. Sasuke volvió a sonreír satisfecho.

—Prefieres ser tú la perra en celo. ¿Verdad, pequeña puta?

Uchiha jaló con fuerza del cabello rubio, alzándole la cabeza. Ocupó su mano libre para meterla dentro de otro recipiente, sacando un cubo de hielo que no dudó presionar contra la piel del cuello, los pezones y el abdomen. El contraste del ardor de la cera anterior y el recién frío del hielo le provocó a Naruto una sensación de escalofrío y dolor. La mano de Sasuke siguió bajando hasta colocar el cubo sobre la punta del miembro de su sumiso. No lo acarició ni tocó con los dedos, solo veía como poco a poco el hielo iba derritiéndose, dejando viajar las gotas de agua de la punta hasta la base, mojando cada centímetro de la piel, perdiéndose entre los vellos rubios. Uzumaki empezó a mover las caderas, rozando su miembro con los dedos pálidos del azabache, sin embargo no lo tocó. El moreno deseaba hacerlo sufrir y ansiar su toque. Hacerlo esperar, ponerlo ansioso y que le rogara por un roce. Le quitó la mordaza, y observó el collar de sumisión que Naruto portaba en ese momento, de cuero rojo con un gancho de donde pendía una correa que hacía un ligero sonido cada vez que el rubio movía sus caderas.

—Déjame tocarme, Amo —susurró entre dientes. Si Sasuke no lo hacía, él mismo deseaba masturbarse con la erótica imagen de su Amo.

—No, suplícame, zorra desobediente.

Las palabras vulgares le hicieron sentir un pinchazo de excitación, haciendo que su miembro doliera aún más por el anillo en la base de su pene.

Una simple y monótona sesión de sexo _vainilla*_no era suficiente para ellos. Ambos sabían que ese tipo de sexo jamás lograría satisfacer sus apetitos carnales. Buscaban soluciones poco ortodoxas y castigos nada comunes. Y el mundo del BDSM les ofreció la respuesta.

Cansado del hielo y la cera, Uchiha bajó a Uzumaki del potro y desató sus piernas haciéndolo andar arrodillado hasta una mesa robusta de cuatro patas sólidas, ahí lo cargó colocándolo boca arriba, sin importarle que las manos siguieran atadas tras el cuello. En esa posición Sasuke podría utilizar sus manos, rodear ese cuello desnudo para apretarlo poco a poco y sentir bajo sus dedos los movimientos convulsionantes por aspirar un poco de aire. Podría hacerlo, aunque dicha práctica —bastante estimulante y erótica— no era de su total agrado. Existan algunas más que compartirán en gusto y otras que diferenciaban bastante.

Prefirió sacar el _pinwheel_ (un instrumento de metal, largo con unas púas al extremo) rodándolo sobre la piel canela. A cada rodaba ejercía más presión, provocando que los pinchos se clavaran más profundo sobre la carne dejando un ligero camino de puntos rojizos. Después alzó las piernas del rubio, dejando su culo al aire ocupando la oportunidad para sacarle el vibrador, éste estaba bastante húmedo y pegajoso. Deshizo la venda negra y rió petulante observando los suplicantes irises añil, acompañados de esas mejillas rojas. La voz tomada del menor le hizo relamerse los labios.

—Sa…sácalo todo, dame con el tuyo, Amo.

Uchiha volvió a alzar la comisura de sus labios, colocando ésta vez, unas bolas chinas. Uzumaki gritó al sentir la repentina intromisión.

—No has sido bueno. ¿Crees que te mereces una recompensa? Gánatelo —Sasuke le desató los brazos y lo sentó al borde de la mesa. Pero al contrario de hacer una acción sobre el rubio, fue a sentarse al sillón, bajándose el cierre del pantalón de cuero y dejando libre su erección. Abrió las piernas en una clara invitación—. Comienza —Naruto observó el erecto miembro del azabache, bajó por completo de la mesa y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Uchiha, tomó con ambas manos el caliente pedazo de carne y lo llevó hasta su boca, utilizando la lengua para humedecerlo y esperar entrara más a fondo—. Y tú no puedes correrte antes que yo, o como castigo guardarás mis juguetitos dentro de ti por toda la semana —advirtió por ultimo.

Uzumaki afirmó sin objetar, volviendo a bajar su cabeza hasta topar sus labios con la punta del pene, sacó su lengua enredándola por la base, chupando cada parte de la piel entre los vellos negros. Con los dedos masajeaba toda la longitud, de arriba a abajo, apretujando cada centímetro. Uchiha soltó un gemido cuando sintió los dientes del menor mordisquear ligeramente su glande. La saliva del rubio escurría, y Naruto sonrió triunfante al degustar el sabor salado y ácido del semen dentro de su garganta. Tragó por completo cada gota derramada. Ése era su premio.

Sasuke lo jaló de la correa roja, levantándolo de su lugar y sentándolo sobre sus piernas. Su miembro volvió a endurecerse.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Naruto al sentir el jalón que utilizó su Amo para sacarle las bolas de su entrada.

Uchiha arrugó las cejas, molesto. Debía disciplinarlo mejor.

—Cuida lo que le dices frente a tu Amo.

Lo sujetó de ambas nalgas, abriéndolas para exponer su entrada, y penetrarlo de un solo movimiento. Ambos gimieron, uno por la intromisión y el otro por la calidez y humedad, gracias a las bolas podía acceder con mayor facilidad. Inició el movimiento de caderas, aunque Naruto no dejó del todo su lado sumiso y él mismo se sentó con mayor fuerza sobre el pene de Sasuke, haciendo que éste llegara hasta lo más profundo golpeando su próstata. Desfalleció de placer.

—Desobedeciste, tú no mereces nada.

—Lo que mi Amo ordene-ttebayo.

El azabache se levantó en un repentino movimiento, haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo, y apenas notó estar en el piso, Uchiha lo sujetó agarrando ambas manos tras su espalada, con la cara pegada al suelo y alzando su trasero ante la satisfecha mirada carbón. Teniendo la oportunidad, Sasuke volvió a colocarse tras el menor pegando su pecho pálido contra la espalda bronceada, embistiéndolo de golpe, haciendo que los ojos de Uzumaki lagrimearan. Sin embargo aquel dolor pasó a segundo término cuando —beneficiados por la posición— Sasuke entró totalmente, desgarrando sus paredes y encontrando aquel punto que lo enceguecía.

No le importa la cansada posición, a cuatro patas con la cara sobre el frio suelo. Lo penetró con fuerza, sintiendo su interior contraerse a pesar de haberse dilatado. Las embestidas movían todo su cuerpo, importándole poco que Uzumaki raspara su rostro en el suelo con cada movimiento, ocasionando que la saliva derramada por su boca mojara su mejilla, casi como limpiando la suciedad con su propia piel. Sasuke no tenía compasión, a Naruto poco le importó. Sumergidos en aquella vorágine de placer todo carecía de relevancia.

Uchiha salió de él, solo para cambiar la posición y pasar una de esas piernas bronceadas sobre su hombro, volviendo a penetrarlo al instante. El rubio sintió la mente nublada, distorsionando su realidad por aquella maraña de lujuria. No tardaron mucho tiempo en la misma postura, y con otro par de embestidas Uchiha lo alejó, eyaculando cerca del cuello y el pecho de su sumiso, dejándole un lindo _collar de perlas**_. Le quitó el anillo a Uzumaki y éste derramó todo su semen sobre sí mismo.

Sasuke lo jaló nuevamente de la correa.

—Tú eres solo mío, Naruto.

Por último unió sus labios en un beso desesperado, rudo y hambriento. A Uchiha poco le interesaba chocar sus dientes a cada fricción, ni el sabor ácido y salado de su propio semen. Mordía con fuerza sus labios enredando sus lenguas. Uzumaki le seguía el juego.

Naruto nunca dejaría de ser _desobediente_, y Sasuke jamás se cansaría de "castigarlo".

.

S&N

.

Tirado en el suelo, Uzumaki giró con dificultad su cuerpo desnudo hasta quedar boca arriba mirando al techo, a un lado, Sasuke permanecía sentado en el sofá jugando con la flama de su encendedor.

—Tus castigos están perdiendo fuerza, _Amo_… Tal vez reconsidere la invitación de Hinata.

Naruto rió burlón, retándolo con la mirada.

—¿En serio? —el menor asintió desafiante, causando que Uchiha entrecerrara los ojos y se levantara del sillón yendo al estante de los _azotes_—. Entonces, creo que es hora de probar la cruz de San Andrés***.

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en los labios del moreno mientras golpeaba una de sus manos con la fusta de trencilla más larga. Uzumaki abrió los ojos horrorizado.

¡Mierda! ¡Mañana no podría caminar!

Debía aprender a quedarse callado… cosa que nunca lograría.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero no haber traumado a nadie! XD (aunque no lo creo, no soy tan buena :P) Nunca había escrito algo parecido, no sean tan duros conmigo u.u, es mi primera incursión a este tipo de historias, y mínimo espero que no los haya aburrido ._.**_

_**El tema del BDSM es tan extenso que me faltaron muchas cosas, pero muchas cosas! Esto solo fue una "probada" de lo que es este mundo, bastante complejo pero interesante. Muchos tienen una idea equivocada, esto va más allá de simple violencia, violación o tortura u.u Y para los que no lo sepan, BDSM (como dije arriba) es un acrónimo de las siglas:**____**Bondage, disciplina, dominación, sumisión, sadismo y masoquismo. Y les dejó algunos términos n.n**_

_***Sexo vainilla: sexo "leve" o simple con las posiciones comunes.**_

_****Collar de perlas es un término coloquial, de la jerga sexual, se refiere a un acto sexual en el cual el hombre eyacula en o cerca del cuello, el tórax o pecho de otra persona.**_

_*******____**Cruz de San Andrés: Una cruz de madera, en forma de aspa, a cuyos brazos se atan tobillos, muñecas y otras partes del cuerpo de la persona sometida. El objetivo es dejarla expuesta e indefensa, para subrayar la entrega. Se combina con otras actividades: bondage, pinzas, azotes, etc.**_

_**¿Y qué dicen? Dejo de escribir cosas pervertidas como éstas :3, mi mente "puritana" ¬¬ dejó de serlo desde hace mucho ¬¬, solo por ustedes la corrompo (?) más XD**_ _**Me voy y espero que estén bien! Y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer**___**\(°~°)/**


End file.
